


The Costume Party

by Wolf0fDarkness



Category: Community, Dead By Daylight
Genre: Arguing, Banter, Costume Party, Costumes, Fun, Guess who is who, Humor, No pairings - Freeform, Video Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf0fDarkness/pseuds/Wolf0fDarkness
Summary: The Greendale Seven (minus Shirley) dress up as characters from a video game for a party. There is about as much arguing as can be expected.





	The Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> I created this while thinking it would be sort of fun to guess who dressed up as which killer. Answers will be in end notes. I also wrote this before there was the Doctor, so obviously it's been sitting forgotten for awhile.

“Why does everyone hate me?” Britta complained to Jeff.

 

“Because you’re the worst killer in the game,” Jeff responded with a sigh.

 

“Why? Just because I am a female? You know that is typical gaming society, trying to repress the females just becaus-”

 

“It’s not because you’re a female Britta,” Jeff cut her off while rolling his eyes. “It’s because all you can do is camp. It makes for boring gameplay and it sucks for survivors.”

 

“Yeah, well the corporation probably planned it that way on purpose because I’m a woman.” Britta retorted.

 

“It’s not because you’re a girl! Pierce is arguably just as bad and he’s a guy.”

 

“What!? I thought I was the best one!” Pierce interjected. “Why would I have bells if not to give the enemy plenty of warning before I successfully own their ass?”

 

Jeff ignored him and continued talking, “And Annie is the best killer in the game and she’s a girl.”

 

“Yeah, well that’s just because she cheats,” Britta huffed out.

 

“I do not cheat!” Annie protested indignantly.

 

“You teleport through walls and pallets, that seems kinda unfair to me,” Troy reasonably pointed out.

 

“If it’s in the game, it’s not cheating,” Annie proclaimed.

 

“Well, just because it is _not_ cheating, doesn’t mean that it _is_ fair,” Jeff pointed out.

 

“Oh, like you’re so much better, running everywhere and one-shotting people,” Annie accused.

 

“Yes. I am better. Because people can actually get away from me despite my awesome ability to get them down with one hit. I’d also like to point out that they can turn sharply to avoid that attack and it takes time to charge,” Jeff responded evenly.

 

“Well, I think we can all agree I am probably the most balanced,” Troy said after a couple moments of silence.

 

They all considered but couldn’t really disagree. Jeff then nodded to Troy’s hand, “Why do you only have one with you?”

“Oh, well I was planning to bring more but they’re kinda heavy so I figured carrying one around would be fine,” Troy said a little sheepishly.

 

“That’s fine. On screen, it only ever shows you with one in your hand anyways, even if you’re carrying more,” Abed said out of nowhere. The rest of the group screamed and whirled to where he was standing.

 

“Abed, you can’t do that to us,” Jeff panted out.

 

“Sorry, I forget that you guys can’t hear me as well when I’m like this,” Abed said.

 

“Yeah and the mask makes it extra creepy,” Troy said in a voice that was mixed awe and horror.

 

Shirley then walked into the study room. “What are you all _wearing_?” She squeaked out upon seeing her study group wearing monster costumes in the middle of the room.

 

“Costumes for your Halloween party,” Abed promptly answered. “We are all characters from a video game called Dead by Daylight. I think we are all accurately dressed to properly represent our characters.”

 

“When I said wear costumes, I thought it would be something nice, like what you’ve done before.” Shirley said with an unsure look on her face.

 

“I thought change would be good,” Abed said with a shrug.

 

“Yes, change is good, most of the time, but not all the time,” Shirley responded.

 

“Is this not one of those times?” Abed asked while cocking his head.

 

“Of course it is Abed,” Jeff cut into their conversation while sending a look at Shirley. “When you work for weeks on this because you think it will be a nice surprise, it is a good change.”

 

“You thought it would be a nice surprise?” Shirley asked skeptically. “For who?”

 

“Your sons love this game,” Abed replied succinctly.

 

“My sons…” Shirley trailed off while looking both mad and like she didn’t know what to do.

 

“I think that maybe we should be going to the party now so we are not too late,” Annie said before Shirley could get too mad.

 

“That sounds great,” Jeff responded.

 

And with that, the rest of the group followed Jeff out of the room to the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeff-Hillbilly  
> Abed-Shape  
> Annie-Nurse  
> Troy-Trapper  
> Britta-Hag  
> Pierce-Wraith


End file.
